I Dream of Disney
by The Favorite02
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts Harry hasn't been the same. So the Weasley's decide that the only way to make him feel better is for a little family vacation to none other than Disney World.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Harry was once again staring out the window at the Burrow, and that was all he seemed to do these days. Anyone could tell that the Battle of Hogwarts had broken, had been the straw that broke the camel's back. After all, no one should have to go through what he did his entire life. It was cruel and unfair, and everyone knew it.

There was one person that managed to help Harry, though she couldn't fix him back to who he was entirely. Ginny oftentimes found herself climbing up the stairs, through Ron's room, and in the attic to find Harry. Then she would sit or stand beside him quietly until he felt that it was time to talk, which still hadn't happened yet. Still, she could tell that Harry appreciated her company, and that was enough for her.

When no one could find Harry to tell him the surprise, Ginny was once again leading herself up the stairs, through Ron's room, and in the attic to the window where Harry sat in front of, his knees pulled up to his chest as he stared out at the view of the Weasley's makeshift quidditch pitch. Ginny came to sit down beside him and laid her head on his chest. Harry shifted over slightly, giving Ginny room. Then he moved his arm around her, pulling Ginny closer to him.

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company as the sunset painted brilliant colors on the sky. "I miss you, Harry." Ginny commented, though it was a bit muffled since she was cuddled so closely to Harry.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, looking down at her.

"You're never around anymore, not really. You're constantly blaming yourself for everyone who died, but it's not your fault, Harry. They _chose_ to risk their lives; and Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, and Dumbledore wouldn't want you to act like this." She stumbled a bit over the names of their loved ones, but other than that she had a hard, blazing look in her eyes that Harry couldn't help but be reminded of the old days when Harry had kissed her for the first time.

"Gin, I-I understand. I just need a bit more time."

"No, you need to forget about it for a while; have some fun." Ginny argued.

"I can't just forget about them as if they never risked their lives for me." Harry sounded outraged and scooted a bit away from Ginny, but she simply turned towards Harry and took his hands in her own.

"I'm not saying that you should forget about them. You have to remember them, to keep their stories alive in you. But, you have to remember the people that you live for. When I remember Fred, I think about you, and George, and Ron, and Hermione, and Luna, and little Teddy and I don't feel as sad anymore. I have something to live for, and so do you."

Harry stared at Ginny for a second, awestruck. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. It took a moment for Ginny to respond, but when she did it was like fireworks were going off throughout the entire Burrow and it seemed to last a wonderful forever, and yet it wasn't long enough at the same time. When Ginny finally broke apart from the kiss Harry pulled her close to him in a hug.

"I've got a surprise for you downstairs." Ginny said, and when Harry pulled back slightly he saw the biggest smirk he had ever seen.

"Do you?" He questioned playfully.

Ginny jumped up, grabbing his hand, and rushed down the stairs to the bottom floor of the Burrow. For the first time in a while Ginny heard Harry laugh again, making her smile even brighter. Once in the living room Harry saw that all the lights were off and there were not the usual loud sounds from the Weasley bunch. He looked down at Ginny, who simply smiled and winked at him, telling Harry that it was all part of the plan.

Then, with a great shout, all the Weasley (including Hermione and Teddy) jumped out from behind the couches and chairs. Hermione and Ron stood in the middle holding a huge handmade sign that said: We're Going To Disney World! Ginny went over to stand by Mrs. Weasley, who had been holding a very excited Teddy. He reached for Ginny, who took him in her arms and bounced him up and down. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Wait-are you for real?" Harry asked, his mouth gaping open like a fish.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed. "We're all going. Even little Teddy."

"This is amazing guys." Harry smiled, walking over to give everyone a hug. He stopped at Mrs. Weasley first who hugged him so tight that he felt his back pop and all air circulation was cut off. Then she patted his cheek saying,

"My son, I hope this is everything that you could ever want after everything that you've done for my family."

Then Mr. Weasley walked back, patting him on the back and confirming what Mrs. Weasley had said. "I'm quite excited to learn about all these muggle things as well."

Next was Ron and Hermione, who were cuddled up together laughing and joking around. Harry faked disgust and gagged a few times, causing Hermione to slap him on the head and Ron to laugh. "Try to keep that stuff to a minimum while we're all stuck five feet away from you at all times." Harry joked.

"No promises." Ron winked, pulling Hermione back to him.

George was next, who was sat on the couch watching everything unfold with a smirk-like smile. It was almost like how it had been before Fred had died, but no one expected it to be like it was before. There was no getting the half of him back.

Harry sat down beside him and jabbed him in the ribs softly. There were no words exchanged with these two, but they didn't have to. George knew better than anyone else what Harry's feeling of loss was like. The two simply sat beside each other for a few seconds, sharing each other's company.

Before long Ginny came over and sat beside Harry with a squirming Teddy. "Are you excited yet?" She questioned, practically squealing, and though she was looking at Teddy and bouncing him up and down (much to his delight), Harry knew that she was talking to him. "I don't even really know what's going to be there or what we're going to do, but I can't wait to get out of London!"

"I imagine there will be plenty of rides." Harry commented, watching Ginny play with Teddy with a soft smile.

"A what?"

"You sit in these seats and you-" Harry struggled to come up with the right words to explain what a rollercoaster was. "You know what, why don't I just show you?" Then he pulled out his wand and managed to show Ginny what rollercoasters and the more tame rides at Disney World looked like. When Harry looked back at her again he was filled with joy to see her thrilled face.

"Will there be many of these roads?" She questioned.

"Rides. And yes, that's pretty much what Disney World is all about. Other than their movies." Harry answered.

"They have the moving picture things too!" Harry nodded. "Do you think we could watch a few?"

"Of course." Harry chuckled at her eagerness.

"Come on guys, we're gonna miss our flight if we don't get a move on!" Hermione shouted over everyone.

"We've got _ages_ before the flight is supposed to leave. Why do we have to go now?" Ron questioned, sounding a bit whiney.

"Because, Ronald, we need to have time to get there, go through baggage claim, go through security, and eat if we need to. It'll take a lot longer than you think it will." She answered, hands on her hips. Ron knew better than to get on her bad side and stood down, letting her lead him to the huge car.

Harry got up quickly and took Teddy from Ginny's arms so that she could stand up. She was pulled to her feet by George and then was running ahead of everyone else to get into the back seat of the huge muggle car that the Weasley's that had prepared it for the long ride to the nearest airport. Harry soon followed her inside and made it to the seat beside her.

Teddy was strapped in the middle of the row in front of Ginny, gurgling happily. On either side of him were Ron and Hermione, who were arguing for the time being. Hopefully, they would get over it before they got to the airport, but they were known to have long periods of time were they acted icy towards each other. Surely they wouldn't be that way when on the way to their vacation.

Mr. Weasley, who was driving, had been putting the suitcases in the huge trunk. Harry had been sure to make sure that he had his stuff packed as well. Ginny assured him that she had done a fantastic job packing and that he should be grateful. Harry wasn't sure what she had forgotten yet, but he would soon find out. George sat tucked in between his parents and was resting his head on Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. Though his eyes were closed, he didn't sleep. Instead he merely thought of his brother while Mrs. Weasley rubbed his back, almost as if she knew what he had been thinking about.

Harry and Ginny didn't take any notice of this though, because they were already talking. "What is an airplane again?" Ginny asked, holding Harry's hand as she looked out the window at the retreating Burrow.

"It's a muggle contraption that flies in the air." Harry explained.

"Like a broom?"

"Kind of, but a whole lot more people can ride in the same one and it's completely surrounded so that you can't see out except for the windows. It's kind of like a long, flying car." Ginny nodded, pretending she understood. It really just made her head hurt and she didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Could we watch those Disney movies now?" She questioned, getting comfortable beside Harry.

"Well, which one would you like to watch?" He questioned, smiling at her. He ended up explaining every Disney movie that he knew and they watched Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast on the way to the airport.

"What is this maze like thing!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed from the front seat, making George's head bounce off of her shoulder. He looked rather annoyed, but Mrs. Weasley didn't notice over all her yelling.

Harry's attention was pulled away from the movie when he saw that it was, in fact, the parking lot. "It's a parking lot Mrs. Weasley. You need to park the car in one of the little squares that are marked off. It would be best if you tried to get as close to the airport as possible." Harry told them.

"Yes, yes of course." Mr. Weasley said, maneuvering that car with some difficulty towards a parking spot surprisingly close to the front.

Once parked they all moved outside, Hermione holding a sleeping Teddy. They grabbed their luggage and started on their way to the airport.

"Here, let me get that for you." Harry told Ginny, gesturing to her rolling suitcase.

"I can carry it myself." She responded.

Harry turned to Ron to see him shrug as if he didn't know what to say to that, already dragging Hermione's suitcase and his own beside him. Harry couldn't help but feel bad that he wasn't carrying Ginny's for her as well, but if that's what she wanted then he would let her carry her own bag around.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; text-align: center;"span style="font-weight: bold;"Chapter Two/span/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; min-height: 11pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;" The airport was a nightmare. Hermione, being the only person who had used an airplane before, had to navigate through an unfamiliar airport without the help of even Harry. Harry, of course, had never had the privilege of getting on a plane seeing as his aunt never took him anywhere. He had; however, received a handful of gloating pictures from Dudley when they had gone to Hawaii without him./p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;" Once the bags had been taken and they had gotten through security, with a bit of a struggle from Mr. Weasley who wanted to closely examine everything that he saw, they had finally gotten to the waiting station for their plane. The Weasley family took up nearly every seat for the plane and the other passengers looked at them skeptically. Around them were different restaurants and stores that they would soon make their way into before their plane was ready for takeoff./p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;" Harry and Ginny sat beside each other watching their Disney movies while everyone else decided to go off into the stores and restaurants. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made their way into a restaurant for breakfast after pulling a lonely and confused looking Fred with them. Hermione had grabbed Teddy and dragged Ron along with her to the nearest book shop for something to read on the airplane ride./p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;" Mrs. Weasley sat the group of three down at a table in the back corner with a view of all the planes coming in. She was a bit upset to be honest, already starting the trip split up when all she wanted was to be with all of her babies at once. Mr. Weasley didn't seem to mind much though, already having ordered a full English breakfast and two drinks, showcasing to the muggles the classic Weasley appetite. George didn't order anything at all though, which wasn't normal for him./p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;" Of course, Mrs. Weasley wasn't stupid. She knew that some days the loss of Fred was especially hard on George, and this was just one of those days. Perhaps it was the whole family being together. Or maybe it was because they were going on a vacation that Fred would have surely loved just as much or more than every single person here. It was probably a mixture of things, but there wasn't really anything that she could do for him. He would be better once the next morning came./p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;" Soon Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione with the tiny Teddy came running towards the group of three. They all looked frantic and they were breathing deeply, maybe from the run over or maybe from the agonizing wails coming from baby Teddy. His hair had turned red and his face was now far lighter and covered in freckles./p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"Hermione pushed baby Teddy towards Mrs. Weasley. "He doesn't want me. He won't stop crying!" She was very obviously frustrated, putting her hands on her hips and letting out a sigh once Teddy had been passed to Mrs. Weasley. And then to Mr. Weasley. And then to Ginny again./p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;""I'll take the little bugger." George spoke up./p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"Mrs. Weasley had always been hesitant to let George hold Teddy, because Teddy often turned to look like the person he wanted to hold him. As George held Teddy in his arms, snuggled closely to his chest, he saw not himself but Fred reflected into him. He couldn't take his eyes off of Teddy, who had finally quieted down after Fred held him./p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;""Now, that's not so bad, is it? You little mischief maker." George whispered, a smile splitting across his face. "You'll be even worse than me when you get to Hogwarts, won't you?"/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"Ginny bent beside the two and gave George a kiss on the cheek. She gave a finger to Teddy who held it in his hand and waved it through the air. "You realize you're going to have to hold him much more often now?" Ginny questioned, smirking./p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;""Sounds perfect to me."/p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; min-height: 11pt;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"Luckily, the plane wasn't delayed and arrived on time to the airport. The Weasley's gathered in the line of other passengers waiting to board the plane and then sat near the middle of the plane. Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat beside each other and then across them was Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Teddy. Then behind them was Mr. Weasley and George./p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"They were set for a long flight, most of them dreaming and wondering about the start of their vacation. Teddy was passed around from person to person as he wished, the family not wanting to upset the other people on the plane by making the young boy mad. /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;" /p  
p style="padding: 0px; margin: 0px; text-indent: 36pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;"emHey guys! I can promise the next chapters will be so much longer after they actually get to Disney. This is pretty much just so that they get there. Hope you guys like it! Also, I strongreally/strong enjoy comments and everything, so tell me what you think so that I know how I did. /em/p 


End file.
